Problem: The product of three consecutive integers is 210. What is their sum?
We find the prime factorization of 210 to be $2\cdot 3\cdot 5\cdot 7$. Noticing that $2 \cdot 3=6$, we have 5, 6, and 7 as consecutive integers whose product is 210. So, our answer is $5+6+7=\boxed{18}$.